Sorry For Party Rocking (song)
"Sorry For Party Rocking" is a song by electronic hip-hop duo LMFAO. It was released on January 17, 2012, and serves as the final single for the duo's second album of the same name and also their final single before going on an indefinite hiatus. The song's music video was released about a month later. Lyrics Sorry for Party Rocking Yo, I'll be up in a party looking for a hottie to bone I got a drink in my hand and it's just called buffalo (Buffalo!) Poppin' bottles in the house with the models in the V.I.P All the girls make out for the whole damn club to see Let's go People always say that my music's loud Sorry for party rocking Neighbours complain saying turn it down! Sorry for party rocking Haters don't like we got the spotlight Sorry for party rocking When they talk shit, we just be like Sorry for party rocking Baby, baby, baby, I'm awfully crazy Off Ciroc, off Patron, shit whatever's tasty! We don't got no manners, hanging off the rafters Let's go drink for drink a hundred bucks she won't outlast us Check my style take a good look I'm a fresh bitch In my whip with music so loud I'm deaf, bitch Getting brain at a red light with people watching Sorry for party rocking If you show up already tore up this is what you say Sorry for party rocking And if you blacked out with your sack out this is what you say Sorry for party rocking And if you throw up in your ho's cup this is what you say Sorry for party rocking And if she has a hissy fit cause your whiskey dick this is what you say Sorry for party rocking Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh I don't give a fuck when I'm in the club, sipping bub, really drunk, and I see a fat booty Gotta have it I'm a grab it, it's a habit automatic like uzi Uzi with the sick flow Make a chick go crazy and flash them ta-ta's It's RedFoo the dude a true party rockaaaah I'm true to the game too, it's called beer pong and I can't lose I got a bunch of bad bitches in the back With Ciroc on tap and a little bit of Grey Goose oooo Oh yeah we killing shit with our money We diligent so here's a sorry in advance no hard feelings bitch Sorry for party rocking People always say that my music's loud Sorry for party rocking Neighbours complain saying turn it down! Sorry for party rocking Haters don't like we got the spotlight Sorry for party rocking When they talk shit, we just be like Sorry for party rocking Why It Sucks # The song uses autotune so much that RedFoo and SkyBlu sound almost robotic. # The song is also overly sexual at times, with references to butt groping (Gotta have it I'mma grab it), being so drunk that you can get erections (whiskey dick), public sex and voyeurism (Getting brain at a red light with people watching). # The song also repeats its title a total of 15 times throughout! # During the bridge, RedFoo raps so fast that you literally can't understand what he's saying unless you look up the lyrics. # The song and its music video features a buttload of blatant product placements, most notably Ciroc, Patron, Grey Goose, Cherry Tree Cola, Motorola DynaTAC (the phone that Rufus uses to call the police in the music video), Skyrim (the patient with an arrow in his knee in the music video) and Foam Fighters. # The song's music video has a weird story involving a cranky old man named Rufus who scolds LMFAO and the Party Rock crew for having a really noisy party next to his house before being laughed out of the crew's house as his wife Agnes joins them for the party. Redeeming Qualities # The music video is hilarious. # The music video has a lot of pop culture references and a blink-and-you'll-miss-it cameo from Rhett & Link, the hosts of Good Mythical Morning. #* It also poked fun at the smiley face censor used by most TV stations on Sexy & I Know It by having it appear on RedFoo's underwear. # The song received an energetic Dance Central 3 routine. Videos Category:2010s Songs Category:Electronic Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:LMFAO Songs Category:Overly Sexual Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Hilariously Bad Songs Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Dance Central songs Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs where you can't understand what the artist is saying Category:Parodies from Bart Baker